Une confiance aveugle
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Castle et Beckett ont droit à une seconde première fois... Vont-ils saisir leur chance ? Bien sûr... Scène coupée du 8x07.
**Une confiance aveugle**

* * *

 _ **Hey, c'est encore moi ! Je viens vous proposer ma vision des choses pour la scène coupée du 8x08 où le Caskett se reforme (ou presque) après leur séparation…**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et bien sûr, Rated M au regard de l'épisode.**_

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être figé ou… Etait-ce l'inverse ? Il défilait trop vite. Les secondes s'échappaient entre leurs bouches gémissantes presque tremblantes ou… Etait-ce l'inverse ? Les secondes s'entremêlaient entre la chaleur presque moiteur de leurs langues se retrouvant. Les minutes entre leurs doigts s'égrenaient ou… Encore une fois, était-ce l'inverse ? Les minutes entre leurs doigts s'arrêtaient comme les mains des deux amants ne pouvant se tarir du contact de l'être aimé.

Passion débordante. Dévorante. Insatiable. Intenable. Incroyable. Irréel. Surréel. Ils s'aimaient… Presque à nouveau même si les sentiments, l'étincelle avaient toujours été là. Quelque part. Malmenés. Maltraités. Voilés. Secrètes. Mais jamais perdus. Oubliés.

-Kate…

Un doux murmure la ramena su terre, parfaitement à sa place, dans les bras de son homme, cajolée comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Elle l'avait dans la peau. Elle l'aimait. Elle ne se comprenait pas. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Une larme roula sur sa joue pourtant souriante, contraste saisissant avec le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant même, car elle était perdue. Mais ce soir, il n'était pas question de Katherine Beckett. Il n'était pas question de réfléchir. C'était uniquement elle plus lui. Un homme plus une femme. Kate et Rick fêtant leur première année de mariage.

Sa main toujours que caresse sur la joue de Castle, elle déposa son front contre le sien, leurs yeux révélant qu'après des semaines et des semaines, ils n'étaient que désir l'un pour l'autre. Aucune pitié. Aucune haine. Aucune colère. Un soupçon de peur, de crainte… Et encore… Il ne savait les raisons qui avaient poussé sa femme à le quitter… A s'éloigner de lui, mais une chose était sûre à son esprit : ce n'était pas à cause de l'amour. Ce n'était pas un besoin de couper les ponts, de souffler, de réfléchir à la vie à deux… Avec lui. Non. Car à cet instant, la femme qu'il avait entre ses bras avait besoin de son homme, de son mari… De lui. Tout simplement.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Moi… Aussi… Articula-t-il entre deux baisers alors que sa muse toujours ses bras autour de sa taille le conduisait inexorablement vers leur chambre. _Leur chambre…_ Saisi par cette constatation aussi terrifiante que réjouissante, Richard redoubla l'intensité de son baiser, mêlant avec fougue sa langue avec la sienne et s'enivrant de ses effluves sucrés, de son shampoing, et de ses nouveaux habits qui épousaient contre lui ses si jolies formes.

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils semblaient tous les deux danser un tango collé-serré. Elle faisait un pas en arrière, il en faisait un en avant. Sa jambe entre les siennes, elle était aux premières loges de son envie naissante pour elle. Sa jambe entre les siennes, il ne faisait qu'attiser son désir pour lui. Pas après pas, leurs corps entamèrent une danse charnelle et langoureuse, entrecoupée de tendres effleurements, de regards complices et de caresses, douces et entêtantes.

Les mouvements de son corps sous les mains de son homme lui contaient ô combien, au-delà de son esprit il lui avait manqué. Ses mains parcourant son dos, ses côtes, son ventre… Sa poitrine dressée contre son torse, lui faisant presque mal. Elle lui appartenait. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de doute sur cette alchimie de leurs corps s'épousant mais, ainsi, privée de lui pendant des jours, des semaines, elle réapprenait, en quelque sorte, à le savourer.

Le parquet, le moelleux du tapis de leur chambre, ils étaient arrivés. Ses jambes heurtèrent le lit mais au lieu de s'écrouler tous les deux, Rick la retint dans ses bras d'un geste viril, presque autoritaire. Il avait encore besoin de la sentir. Oui… De la sentir. De la dominer. De pouvoir l'admirer aussi. Seulement, le souffle chaud et les lèvres particulièrement sensuelles de son épouse dans son cou lui firent oublier… Tout. Son départ. Son manque. Son absence.

Elle ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait plus. Alors même occupait à rendre fou son écrivain, Kate s'attaquait lentement, délicatement à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise de Rick, ses mains repartant à la redécouverte d'un monde doux et rassurant. Elle aimait, comme ça, deviner sous ses doigts, son torse. C'était un pécher. Un moyen de se rendre, davantage encore, éprise d'un désir à ce stade, incontrôlable.

Les mains de Rick valsaient le long de ses flancs quand elle sentit qu'il se détachait, qu'il s'éloignait. Effrayée, elle se recula l'observa mais fut immédiatement rassurée par le sourire chaleureux et amoureux de son homme. Elle leva les bras et suivant le mouvement du pull quittant son corps, Rick parsema sa poitrine de baisers…

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il croyait avoir rêvé. Il pensait avoir oublié le corps parfait de sa femme. Mais non. C'était impossible. Cette imperfection. Cette irrégularité sur le flanc gauche n'était pas là avant. Ce n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait par cœur. Celle-ci était nouvelle. Toute nouvelle. Ses yeux se détachèrent de sa poitrine pour croiser ce morceau d'elle, là où sa main s'était attardée.

-Kate… Mon dieu…

Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle avait complètement oublié cette blessure qui pourtant, encore aujourd'hui, la tiraillait comme pour lui rappeler ses erreurs. Ses mauvais choix. Une balafre. Oui, une horrible balafre de quinze centimètres barrait son côté gauche. Ce n'était pas beau. Ce n'était pas esthétique. Mais pour son homme, ce devait être encore plus laid. Ainsi, même en voulant oublier ses mois de séparation, il ne pourrait pas. A chaque fois, qu'il la verrait torse nu, qu'ils prendraient une douche… Qu'ils feraient l'amour, elle serait le stigmate de son pire cauchemar… La voir partir.

-Pardon babe… Excuse-moi…

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle d'être blessée ? Pourquoi percevait-il dans le timbre de sa voix des remords ? Il releva son visage, doucement et comprit. Les yeux brillants, elle allait pleurer. Sa femme si forte allait rendre les armes car elle s'en voulait surement d'avoir sur son corps, une marque à vie… De cette période délicate. Douloureuse.

-Je t'aime Kate… Au-delà de tout ça…

Elle le dévisagea, se demandant comme toujours, d'où lui venait ce don de pouvoir lire en elle si facilement. Avait-il appris par cœur, durant ces interminables journées à l'observer, toutes les réactions de son corps ? N'était qu'elle qu'un roman à ses yeux où ses émotions seraient mots ? Un délicat et merveilleux mystère qu'elle ne désirait percer. Elle déposa un fin baiser sur sa bouche, savourant sous ses lèvres un sourire se dessinait. Elle était rassurée. Lui, aussi. Ses mains toujours aussi curieuses dégrafèrent son soutien-gorge, exposant à son regard, son envie. Légèrement bombés, dressés, parsemés d'une chair de poule, ses seins lui démontraient à quel point elle le désirait. Il se jeta sur sa poitrine, léchant ses deux monts, aspirant ses pointes… Un vrai délice. Pour tous les deux. La tête en arrière, c'était presque trop.

-Dou… Doucement Babe, gémit-elle.

Elle le sentit sourire contre ses seins, puis, baissant les yeux, elle tomba sur deux prunelles bleues acier. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir tenir des heures à s'attiser, à s'allumer, à s'exciter… Ils se jetèrent bouche contre bouche comme si cela pouvait encore les détourner de cette union qu'ils convoitaient tous les deux. Mais peine perdue. Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter ? Pourquoi ne pas succomber ? Ne pas jouir des délices charnels ? Aucune réponse. Alors, sans plus attendre, Beckett entreprit, entre deux caresses savamment placées, de faire sauter le bouton du jean de son homme ainsi que sa braguette. Sa paume, à deux doigts de le prendre en main à travers son boxer s'arrêta sous la vision qu'il lui offrait. Il s'était tendu, n'attendant qu'une chose, que comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'adonnaient l'un à l'autre, elle le fasse venir… Ou presque.

Un sursaut. Une infime partie d'elle. Elle se demandait si c'était encore juste. Si elle ne faisait pas une erreur. Si elle n'allait pas leur faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. Si elle n'était pas égoïste. Si elle ne se la jouait pas encore une fois solo... Quand elle sentit la langue de Rick s'égarer le long de ses lèvres et chercher à approfondir en elle son excursion tandis que de son côté, elle prenait l'ampleur de son envie sous ses doigts. C'en était fini des réflexions construites et des pensées alambiquées, tout son corps, son esprit, étaient esclaves du plaisir que lui offrait son écrivain.

Ses mains perdues dans ses cheveux. Sa bouche cherchant à tout prix à le marquer, à l'embraser, à le sentir. Elle se retrouvait bien là. Elle se tortillait sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait et son doigt en elle, lui fit instinctivement refermer les cuisses. C'était trop… Beaucoup trop. Même le contact de sa main sur son genou avait le don de la stimuler. Elle ressentit comme une vague de chaleur et referma les yeux. Elle se sentait comme la femme qu'elle était la première fois que Rick l'avait touché. Ses doux baisers le long de sa cuisse. Son souffle léger et chaud contre sa peau. Ses mains volant sur son corps.

-Rick…

Il releva la tête. Il la trouvait magnifique ! Vulnérable, aussi. Exposée à sa vue, si soumise à ses désirs. Elle le faisait fantasmer. Il sentait son excitation monter de minutes en minutes depuis le début de leurs retrouvailles, se demandant s'il tiendrait encore longtemps. Kate n'en pouvait plus non plus, elle souhaitait que son homme la prenne, lui donne tout le plaisir qu'elle pouvait avoir, ressentir avec lui, car il était toujours merveilleux, terriblement passionnant et envoutant. Elle aimait être submergée par son beau brun physiquement et spirituellement pendant quelques heures lors de leurs étreintes.

Il lui retira sa jupe, son dernier sous-vêtement et se mit également à nu. Il passa sa main sur sa cuisse, derrière son genou et l'effleura avec douceur, délicatesse. Elle gémissait d'impatience. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était bien sûr bon, très bon même mais il n'était rien par rapport à celui qu'il lui faisait ressentir quand il était en elle, et l'écrivain le savait très bien. Il s'en amusait d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il faisait n'était utile que pour les préliminaires, mais elle était déjà plus que chaude et prête, alors qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Qu'elle devienne hystérique, c'est ça ? Qu'elle le supplie de la faire sienne ? Qu'elle verbalise ses envies ? Qu'elle mette des mots sur son désir ? À voir le sourire que son amant affichait, cela semblait bien être ça. Le pire c'est que même si ça ne lui suffisait pas, que ça ne lui suffisait plus, elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter… A cause du plaisir. A cause de lui.

-Babe…

Elle lui avait murmuré ses quelques mots emplis d'amour, ses lèvres titillant les siennes, ses doigts caressant ses cheveux et ses yeux hypnotisant ses jumeaux bleus. Patience. Attente. Aucune réponse. Il lui offrit juste son sourire. En appui sur son bras gauche, sa hanche calée sur la sienne et son autre bras caressant sa poitrine, il la contemplait encore. Ou plutôt il contemplait leurs corps. Cette sensation qu'au-delà de la vue, lui faisait ressentir sa peau contre la sienne. Cette impression presque émotion qu'il trouvait magique, émouvante. Ainsi, il avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité. Un calme apparent. Il la désirait toujours autant, bien sûr, mais sa fougue, sa douce frénésie l'avaient quitté pour lui laisser au cœur et à l'esprit, cette envie innocente de lui faire l'amour.

Un nouveau sourire, un baiser esquimau en prenant place sur le corps de sa muse et il se fondit en elle. Il laissa échapper un soupir, écho de celui de sa femme, tous les deux heureux, complets et satisfaits de se retrouver… Eux. Ceux qu'ils étaient avant. Avant, tout ce bordel. D'ailleurs, Kate lui laissa l'initiative des mouvements. Elle ne voulait que savourer. Prendre du plaisir. Se retrouver dépendante de ses gestes, de ses caresses, de ses baisers, de ses regards… Ne communiquant avec lui qu'à travers ses cils où il pouvait entrevoir ses yeux brillants et assombris. Et ses soupirs aussi… Ces gémissements qu'elle lui soufflait à l'oreille et qu'il adorait interpréter, car elle n'était pas femme à parler pendant l'acte et encore moins à crier, hurler. Elle était toute en retenue comme là, à cet instant où son souffle se faisait plus erratique sous les doux assauts de son époux. Elle paressait soudainement, timide.

-Ça va ? S'enquit-il stoppant son mouvement, son front posé contre le sien.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, troublée par ce murmure dont elle n'était plus habituée.

-Oui… _Chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche_. Mieux que jamais…

Elle allait bien. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Son mari lui faisait l'amour avec une finesse, une infinie douceur et là, en plein acte, il prenait encore soin d'elle… Emue, elle glissa sa main de l'arrière de sa tête à sa joue, attirant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles se flattèrent, se mordillèrent, s'étirèrent pour rendre le baiser de plus en plus langoureux et l'étreinte de plus en plus sensuelle. Kate avait remonté ses jambes contre les hanches de son homme lui offrant un berceau où il pouvait et se devait de s'installer au plus proche de son corps.

De nouveaux soupirs. Castle les reconnaissait. C'était ceux-là même qu'elle tentait de réfréner en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure quand ses coups de hanche devenaient plus puissants. Elle semblait vouloir se cacher… Seulement le visage rayonnant qu'elle arborait, montrait le bonheur dans lequel elle nageait. Elle ne souriait pas non plus. N'importe qui penserait qu'elle profitait simplement d'un plaisir anodin mais lui seul savait la vérité. Il était le seul à avoir vu ce visage si calme, si détendu. Elle le lui avait dit. Un soir. Après un câlin torride. _Je me sens bien dans tes bras, je me sens moi-même._

Nostalgique, Rick se mit à chuchoter tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa moitié. Des déclarations sur sa beauté, des _je t'aime_ soupirés, tant il sentait entre ses bras qu'il la perdait. Elle était en train de succomber à son plaisir. Et aussi beau qu'il soit, il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour la suivre. De petits souffles, des soupirs, des prénoms gémis et il s'écroula sur elle. Sa tête au creux de son cou, il respirait sa douce fragrance mais s'amusait aussi à déposer quelques baisers sur sa clavicule.

-Merci.

Elle n'avait su quoi dire. Aurait-elle du se taire ? Le silence aurait-il suffi ? Elle ferma les yeux. Pour récupérer. Pour savourer cet instant. Sauf que Rick n'avait pas les mêmes plans en tête. Il avait encore de la vigueur à revendre et si ce n'était qu'un soir, qu'une nuit, que quelques heures. Il voulait plus. Il passa une de ses mains sur ses fesses pour l'exciter encore un peu, il ne voulait pas que cette soirée ne se termine trop vite. Il ne voulait pas que sa femme reparte…

* * *

 _ **Alors verdict les petits coquins ? Vous aviez ressenti la scène comme moi ? J'espère dans tous les cas que ce petit texte vous aura plus. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage !**_

 _ **A bientôt, pour cette fois, la suite du Poids des Mots.**_


End file.
